The Misadventures of Lauren and Amy 3: Nanas and Thanks
by Huck23
Summary: A short Amen Misadventure involving Thanksgiving (a little late, I know lol) *Even though it's #3, it's a standalone as are the other two*


**A/N:** A little late (and short) but…ta-da?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters

* * *

Nana Marin came to stay the week of Thanksgiving. She almost, almost regretted that decision.

On Monday she woke to a loud banging coming from down the hall.

"Come on, Lauren!" Amy yelled. "I NEED TO PEE!"

"Still trying to fix my make-up come back in say…an hour."

As Amy began to pound on the bathroom door harder, Lauren began to laugh loudly.

Meanwhile, Nana Marin gave up all hope of sleep.

She found her shiny silver Jack Daniels flask and took a swig.

* * *

Tuesday she walked into the kitchen to find Lauren and Amy wrestling over a box of fruity pebbles cereal.

"It's my fucking cereal!" Lauren grunted as she wrapped an arm around Amy's neck. "Mine!"

Amy, not one to be out done, pinched Lauren's arm and elbowed her in the chest. "Mine!"

Nana Marin just shook her head at the scene and plucked the discarded box of cereal off the floor and fixed herself a bowl.

As she ate the last of the fruity pebbles she read the newspaper that had been left on the table.

One more glance at Amy and Lauren (who were currently rolling around on the floor) and she decided a little bit of vodka in her pebbles wouldn't hurt one bit.

* * *

The day before Thanksgiving, Lauren, Amy and Nana Marin headed to the local grocery store. Farrah, of course, forgot to pick up a jar of nutmeg when she went thanksgiving shopping.

The whole drive to the store went something like this:

"If you take Lamborn we'll get to the store quicker." Amy stated innocently enough.

"Are you driving, Amy? Because it sure the fuck doesn't look like you are."

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm just saying that you're not the one driving the car a.k.a you don't get a say in which street we take."

"You don't have to be a bitch Lauren!"

And then they broke out into incoherent yelling.

From the backseat, Nana Marin rolled her eyes and brought her flask to her lips. Would this shit ever end?

* * *

On Thanksgiving day Nana Marin had had enough.

"Which one of you girls wants to clean up after dinner?" Bruce had asked.

"Amy would love to." Lauren stated before smirking at Amy.

Amy glared back at her. "No I'm sure Lauren would love it even more."

"Fat chance, I just got my nails done."

"Well I don't!"

"Well I'm not!"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes (shocked eyes) fell on Nana Marin.

"I've listened to you two fight for the last three days, THREE DAYS! I've drunken more vodka than when my husband was alive!"

Farrah cocked her head. "I don-."

"QUIET!" Nana Marin gave Farrah a glare so fierce the younger woman sunk in her chair. "I get it," She stated as her eyes fell on Lauren and Amy. "Being sisters is hard. Hell, I fought with my sister all the damn time." Nana Marin paused for a moment. "Even on the day she died. Look, I'm not saying don't fight but fighting all the time, over ridiculous shit, is no damn good. You hear?"

Amy and Lauren nodded.

"Now both of you are going to clean up that damn kitchen. Together!"

Both Amy and Lauren suppressed a groan before getting up from the dinner table and heading toward the kitchen.

Not twenty minutes later Nana Marin, sitting in the living room, could hear Amy and Lauren arguing over who was going to sweep the kitchen floor.

The old woman shook her head, smiling faintly. "Those two never quit."

* * *

**Several years later:**

In the living room of Lauren's home, Nana Marin was rocking in a beige lazy boy recliner before a dimming fire place. In her arms she held Lauren's 5 month old daughter. The little girl had wide brown eyes, plump pink lips and a head full of blond curls. She was wearing a purple onsie with a picture of a sprinkled donut on her tummy and she was wrapped in a purple blanket.

From the kitchen, Lauren and Amy could be heard fighting over how much nutmeg to put in the peach cobbler.

Nana Marin smiled down at the sleepy baby as she rocked her slowly in the recliner.

"Addie, your mama and aunt just have no clue when to shut the hell up."

The uncomprehending baby's eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep to the gentle rocking of her great grandma and the arguing of her mother and aunt.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's my mini Amen Thanksgiving fic with a little window into the future. I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!


End file.
